cassandra_clare_chronikenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
City of Bones (Film)
Chroniken der Unterwelt – City of Bones ist ein US-amerikanischer Fantasyfilm aus dem Jahr 2013. Der Regisseur Harald Zwart produzierte den Film in Zusammenarbeit mit den Filmgesellschaft Constantin Film, Screen Gems und Entertainment One. Er basiert auf dem Roman City of Bones von Cassandra Clare . Der Film läuft ab dem 29. August 2013 in den deutschen Kinos. Die Premiere war in Los Angeles am 12. August 2013 und läuft seit dem 21. August 2013 in den amerikanischen Kinos. Zusammenfassung Die fünfzehnjährige Clary Fray geht mit ihrem besten Freund Simon Lewis in einen Club und wird dort Zeugin eines Mordes, der von drei Teenagern mit seltsamen Tattoos und fremdartigen Waffen begangen wird. Doch niemand außer ihr hat den Mord beobachtet. Im Club trifft sie Jace Wayland und wird in eine Welt katapultiert, die ihr unbekannt ist. Dann erfährt Clary auch noch, dass ihre Mutter Jocelyn vor ihrem Haus in New York City von einem Mann namens Valentin gefangen genommen wurde. Sie nimmt Kontakt mit ihrem neuen Freund Jace und dessen Adoptiv-Geschwistern Alec und Isabelle Lightwood auf, um sich mit ihnen auf die Suche nach ihrer Mutter zu machen und sie zu retten. Während ihrer Suche erfährt Clary die Wahrheit, dass ihre Mutter genau wie Jace, Alec und Isabelle ein Schattenjäger ist. Clary ist über diese Neuigkeiten geschockt, vor allem als sie herausfindet, dass sie auch die Befähigung zu einer Schattenjägerin hat. Doch sie haben nicht viel Zeit, da Valentin auf der Suche nach einem mystischen Artefakt ist. Handlung Clary verabredet sich telefonisch mit ihrem besten Freund Simon zu einem Treffen bei der Dichterlesung eines seiner Freunde. Während des Telefonats sieht man immer wieder, wie Clary ein Zeichen kritzelt. Ihre Mutter Jocelyn und deren Freund Luke sind sehr beunruhigt von dem Zeichen und Clarys Mutter bittet sie, am Abend frühzeitig heimzukehren. Nachdem Clary gegangen ist, versucht Luke, Clarys Mutter zu überreden, ihr endlich etwas mitzuteilen. Clary und Simon hören den grauenvollen Gedichten eines Freundes zu. Als Simon Kaffee holt, sieht Clary, wie ihm ein Mädchen zulächelt, doch er bemerkt es kaum. Als sie ihm davon erzählt, sagt er ihr, dass er an jemand anderem interessiert ist. Bevor sie erfahren kann, an wem, unterbricht sie Applaus. Clary bemerkt verwirrt, dass sie das merkwürdige Zeichen mit Zucker in ihren Milchschaum geschrieben hat. Als sie Abends durch die Stadt laufen, wird Clary auf ein Zeichen am Werbeschild eines Clubs namens Pandemonium aufmerksam. Ein Junge, der gerade hereingeht, hört, wie sie den Türsteher danach fragt und sorgt dafür, dass sie in den Gothic-Club eingelassen werden. Drinnen beobachtet der Junge Clary und sie ist geschmeichelt, doch dann lenkt ein Mädchen in einem weißen Kleid seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und er geht ihrer eindeutigen Aufforderung nach. Durch eine Glaswand beobachtet Clary, wie das Mädchen und zwei plötzlich hinzukommende Jungen den ersten töten und sie schreit lauf auf. Doch niemand sonst hat etwas gesehen oder kann etwas sehen. Durch ihren Schrei aufmerksam geworden starren die drei sie an, besonders der blonde Junge, doch dann gehen sie. Clary und Simon verlassen den Club und sie versucht ihn zu überzeugen, dass sie tatsächlich etwas gesehen hat, doch er glaubt ihr nicht. Sie fahren mit dem Taxi heim. Als Clary in die Wohnung kommt, schläft ihre Mutter am Schreibtisch. Clary deckt sie seufzend zu und geht in ihr Zimmer, ohne zu merken, dass ihre Mutter erwacht. Am nächsten Morgen steht Clary auf und sieht entsetzt, dass ihr gesamtes Zimmer, der Tisch und alle Wände, mit Zeichnungen des merkwürdigen Symbols bedeckt sind. Hektisch packt sie einige der Zettel in ihren Rucksack und will die Wohnung verlassen. Ihre Mutter versucht ihr eine Standpauke zu halten, warum sie so lange weg war und will sie aufhalten, nicht zu gehen, da sie den Verkauf eines Gemäldes mit ihr feiern will. Simon platzt in das Gespräch und Clary nutzt die Gelegenheit, um zu verschwinden. Kurz darauf betritt ihre Mutter das Zimmer und findet die Zeichnungen. In einem Café zeigt Clary Simon die Zeichnungen und will mit ihm darüber reden, doch dann sieht sie den blonden Jungen vom Vorabend draußen, den Simon jedoch nicht sehen kann. Plötzlich ist er im Café und Clary läuft ihm nach. In der Wohnung wird ihre Mutter durch ein Klopfen an die Tür gelockt, sie öffnet nicht gleich und kurz darauf fliegt ihr die Tür entgegen und zwei schwarz gekleidete Männer mit einem Hund greifen sie an. Hinter dem Club versucht Clary von dem blonden Jungen zu erfahren, warum er ihr folgt und warum nur sie ihn sehen konnte und den Mord an dem Jungen im Club. Auf dem Arm des Jungen sieht sie das Symbol und fragt ihn, warum sie das zeichnet. Er nennt sie eine Mundie, jemanden aus der Menschenwelt. Clarys Mutter kämpft mit einem der Männer, während der andere die Wohnung durchwühlt. Sie kann sich erfolgreich zur Wehr setzen und schließt sich in Clarys Zimmer ein, von wo aus sie ihre Tochter anruft. Da Clary sich immer noch mit dem blonden Jungen unterhält, versucht sie es bei Simon, der sie ebenfalls wegdrückt. Der Blonde überzeugt Clary, ans Telefon zu gehen. Clary verspricht, sofort hiemzukommen, doch ihre Mutter will sie davon abhalten. Als Clary den Kampflärm hört, rennt sie los. Ihre Mutter holt ein Fläschchen aus einer Schatulle mit den Initialen JC und trinkt daraus. Der Mann, der gerade die Tür zertrümmert, will sie aufhalten, doch sie ist schneller und wird bewusstlos. Clary rennt immernoch durch die Straßen und versucht während dessen Luke anzurufen, der sich gerade in einer gepolsterten Kammer einschließt und deshalb sein Handy nicht hört. Verängstigt kommt Clary an der Wohnung an und findet alles verwüstet vor, während ihre Mutter verschwunden ist. Der Hund der beiden Männer ist noch da und greift sie an, also versteckt sie sich in ihrem Zimmer, dessen Tür teilweise zerstört ist. Als sie ängstlich den Hund anstarrt, verwandelt sich dieser plötzlich in ein Monster. Clary rennt in die Küche, stellt den Herd an und es gelingt ihr, mit Spiritus eine Explosion zu verursachen, die das Monster zerstört; das hält allerdings nur kurz, die Einzelteile beginnen nach ein paar Sekunden, wieder zusammen zu fließen, so dass das Monster wieder vollständig ist. Doch bevor es Clary erreichen kann, steht der blonde Junge im Raum und tötet es. Er versucht das völlig panische Mädchen zu beruhigen und erklärt ihr, dass das ein Dämon war. Der Junge sagt ihr, dass sie niemandem trauen darf, nicht einmal Menschen, die sie kennt. Clary rennt ins untere Stockwerk und hämmert an die Tür der Nachbarin Dorothea. Diese öffnet die Tür, schlägt sie aber sofort zu, als sie Clary und den Jungen sieht. Clary schafft es, sie erneut zum Öffnen der Tür zu bringen und merkt, dass sie den Jungen sehen kann. Der erklärt ihr, dass sie eine Hexe ist und beide betreten die Wohnung. Clary fragt, ob die Nachbarin weiß, wo ihre Mutter ist und sagt, dass diese den Namen Valentin erwähnte. Die Frau, die offensichtlich eine Wahrsagerin ist, holt ihre Tarot-Karten und befielt Clary, eine Karte zu ziehen. Clary erkennt, dass ihre Mutter diese gemalt hat. Clary zieht das Ass der Kelche. Der Junge erkennt das Bild und nennt es den Kelch der Engel. Die Frau sagt, dass Clarys Mutter eine Schattenjägerin war, wie der Junge auch. Clary glaubt ihr nicht. Die Frau sagt, sie würde sie lesen wollen und berührt ihren Kopf. Clary hat kurze Erinnerungen, die aufblitzen, und die Hexe sagt, jemand sehr mächtiges hätte ihren Verstand und ihre Erinnerungen blockiert. Sie verlassen die Wohnung. Clary hört Schritte im Obergeschoss, rennt nach oben und greift die Person an, die sich als Simon entpuppt. Sie klärt ihn über das auf, was passiert und glaubt, simon könnte ihn immer noch nicht sehen, doch das hat sich jetzt geändert. Der blonde Junge stellt sich als Jace Wayland vor. Er durchsucht die Wohnung und findet ein Bild von Clarys Vater. Jace findet auch die Phiole, aus der Clarys Mutter getrunken hat, doch sie wissen nicht, was sie bedeutet. Sie verlassen die Wohnung und laufen zu Lukes Antiquitätengeschäft. Simon steht draußen Wache. Sie finden den gepolsterten Raum, von dem Clary nicht weiß, was er bedeutet, dann hören sie Stimmen. Jace lässt mit Hilfe seiner Stele die Wand durchsichtig werden und sie sehen den gefesselten Luke und die beiden Männer, die Clarys Mutter entführt haben. Sie haben ihn an einen Stuhl gefesselt und schlagen ihn, um zu erfahren, wo der Kelch ist. Jace sagt, sie würden für Valentin arbeiten und er könnte Luke nicht helfen. Die Männer versprechen Luke, ihm Jocelyn wiederzugeben, doch er sagt ihnen, er wolle sie nicht zurückhaben. Clary ist geschockt, doch sie hält es nicht mehr aus, alles mit anzusehen und kommt hervor. Jace kämpft mit den beiden Männern. Draußen kommt ein Polizeiauto an und Simon bittet die Polizisten um Hilfe. Drinnen geht der Kampf weiter. Es gelingt ihnen, einen der beiden Männer in die gepolsterte Kammer zu sperren, während der andere bei Luke bleibt. Draußen treffen sie auf die Polizisten, die Jace tötet. Er erklärt, dass sie keine wirklichen Polizisten waren und Clary, Simon und er rennen in eine Gasse, wo Clary zusammenbricht. Sie ist völlig überfordert von den ganzen Neuerungen. Er kann sie überzeugen, dass sie sich von ihm zu einem sicheren Ort führen lässt und dass er sie mit seinem Leben beschützen wird. Sie fahren mit der U-Bahn zum Institut. Für Simon sieht es wie eine alte, verfallene Kirche aus, doch Clary kann den Zauberglanz durchschauen, der das großartige Gebäude verhüllt. Sie gehen hinein und Clary bricht zusammen. Sie merken, dass der Dämon sie gebissen hat und sie wird ohnmächtig. Clary erwacht in der Krankenstation, wo Jace und Simon bei ihr gewacht haben. Auf ihrem Arm hat sie ein verschnörkeltes Brandmal, das Simon als Rune bezeichnet. Er erklärt ihr alles was er von Jace darüber erfahren hat und letzterer sagt ihr, dass Runen bei Mundie nicht wirken. Das Mädchen aus dem Club - Isabelle - taucht auf und gibt Clary etwas Frisches zum Anziehen. Der Junge kommt ebenfalls hinzu und sagt, dass Hodge in der Bibliothek auf sie warten würde. Jace und der andere Junge führen sie in die Bibliothek und Clary merkt, dass der Dunkelhaarige sie nicht mag. Er sagt ihr, sie solle sich von Jace fernhalten. Völlig fasziniert betritt Clary die Bibliothek. Jace beobachtet sie lange, während sie den Raum erkundet. Alec fragt, ob sie ihr trauen können, doch Jace ist davon überzeugt. Dann verlassen sie den Raum. Während dessen hat Clary ein Fotoalbum mit Bildern von ihrer Mutter, Luke und einem weiteren Mann entdeckt. Hodge kommt aus der Dunkelheit und erzählt ihr, dass Jocelyn eine der besten Schattenjägerinnen war. Er sagt ihr auch, dass alle Horrormärchen ihrer Kindheit wahr sind. Isabelle zeigt Simon eine Sammlung von Artefakten des Instituts. Sie zeigt ihm auch eine Nachbildung des Kelches der Engel und erklärt ihm, dass nur Kinder daraus trinken können, um Schattenjäger zu werden, denn Erwachsene würden daran sterben. In der Bibliothek erzählt Hodge Clary die Geschichte der Schattenjäger und von ihrem Kampf gegen die Dämonen, die niemals wirklich sterben. Clary fragt, warum sie den Kelch der Engel nicht nutzen, um weitere Schattenjäger zu erschaffen - Valentins genaue Worte. Hodge erzählt ihr vom Kreis und Valentins grauenvollen Plänen, Dämonen zu beschwören, um mächtiger zu werden, wofür er sich sogar deren Blut verabreichte. Er und seine Anhänger stahlen den Kelch der Engel, doch Clarys Mutter floh und nahm ihn mit sich. Hodge sagt, vielleicht wäre Clary die jenige, die wüsste, wo er ist, ohne es zu wissen. Dann öffnet Jace die Tür und sagt ihr, die Stillen Brüder würden auf sie warten. Sie gehen auf einen Friedhof. Am Eingang zum Reich der Stillen Brüder warten sie auf einen großen Mann in einer grauen Kutte, der leere Augenhöhlen und einen zugenähren Mund besitzt und telepatisch mit ihr kommuniziert. Ängstlich folgt ihm Clary zusammen mit Jace in die City of Bones hinab, in der die Schattenjäger begraben werden und wo die Stillen Brüder leben. Noch mehr Männer in grauen Kutten erscheinen und Clary tritt vor sie. Sie bleibt auf dem Symbol der Erinnerungs-Rune stehen und hört plöltzlich Stimmen in ihrem Kopf, dann findet sie sich selbst in ihrer eigenen Vergangenheit wieder, kann sich als Mädchen in verschiedenen Altern beobachten und Dinge sehen, die ihre Mutter als Schattenjägerin kennzeichnen und die sie vergessen hat. Schließlich bricht sie zusammen und zeichnet wie in Trance einen Namen in den Staub am Boden; Bane. Jace kennt den Namen und sagt ihr, dass Magnus Bane ein Hexenmeister ist. Clary will mit ihm reden. Wieder im Institut ziehen sie sich für eine Party an und Clary ist unbegeistert von dem kurzen, engen Kleid, das Isabelle ihr gibt. Isabelle macht ihr die Haare und schminkt sie. Alec macht eine abwertende Bemerkung, als sie zu den anderen kommen, doch Jace sagt ihr, dass sie wunderschön aussieht. An der Tür zu Magnus Party sorgt Jace dafür, dass sie eingelassen werden, indem er den Türsteher mit einer Rune betäubt. Clary findet sich auf einer merktwürdigen Party mit Schattenwesen wieder. Jace öffnet ihr das Haar und sagt, dass sie damit besser aussieht, bevor sie Magnus suchen. Er findet sie zuerst und erkennt sie als Schattenjäger; er erklärt sie nur wegen des heißen Typen bleiben zu lassen, womit er Alec meint, und wegen Clary. In einem ruhigen Raum erklärt er ihr, dass ihre Mutter sie jedes Jahr zu ihm brachte, damit er sie durch einen Zauber alles vergessen ließ, doch je älter sie wurde, desto schwerer wurde es. Im anderen Raum schüttet ein Mann etwas in Simons Getränk und er trinkt davon, bevor Isabelle es verhindern kann. Doch ein Schluck hat schon gereicht, Simon wird schwächer und zwei Männer zerren ihn davon. Clary will Hilfe von Magnus, doch er sagt, er würde ihr nicht helfen können. Sie bemerkt, dass er der jenige ist, der alle Bilder ihrer Mutter gekauft hat. Darunter auch eines von ihrem Vater, doch dieser ist laut Magnus ein Soldat, der im Krieg starb. Jocelyn sollte sein Portrait zeichnen, doch die Witwe wollte es nicht mehr und Jocelyn gab ihn für Clarys Vater aus. Magnus rät ihr, den Kelch zu finden, um ihre Erinnerungen wiederzuerlangen. Dann kommt Jace in den Raum und sagt ihr, dass Simon von Vampiren entführt wurde. Bevor sie geht, sagt Magnus noch, sie solle daran denken, dass es die Schattenjäger waren, vor denen Jocelyn davonlief. Die Schattenjäger wissen, wo Simon ist und führen Clary in eine Kirche, wo sie sich mit Waffen ausstatten, die dort für Schattenjäger versteckt wurden. Jace gibt ihr eine Waffe, die speziell gegen Vampire ist. Alec beobachtet verärgert, wie er ihr erklärt, wie sie funktioniert. Dann gehen sie zum Hotel Dumont. Von ihnen unbemerkt beobachtet Luke sie hinter eine Hausecke. Im Hotel folgen sie Blutspuren, finden Simons Jacke und schließlich ihn selbst in einem beleuchteten Schacht, er hängt in der Luft, an Kabeln gefesselt und geknebelt. Es gelingt ihnen, zu ihm zu gelangen und ihn zu befreien. Simon erwacht und erklärt, dass sie nicht ihn wollten, sondern Clary. Dann greifen die Vampire an. In einem Saal entwickelt sich ein Kampf, in dem sie einige töten können. Aber es sind einfach zu viele. Als sie sich erneut auf die Schattenjäger stürzen wollen, bricht ein Rudel Werwölfe durch die Fenster und stürzt sich auf die Vampire. Sie fliehen. Die Sonne geht gerade auf und sie können durch einen Notausstieg aufs Dach. Ein Vampir packt Clary, doch mit vereinten Kräften zerren Simon und Jace sie ins Licht. Sie landet genau auf dem Schattenjäger. Einen Moment lang sieht es so aus, als würden sie sich küssen, doch Clary zieht sich zurück und kümmert sich um Simon, nachdem sie Jace für dessen Rettung gedankt hat. Im Institut beschimpft Alec sie, da er der Meinung ist, wegen ihr seien sie beinahe getötet worden. Clary sagt ihm auf den Kopf zu, dass er in Jace verliebt ist und nicht mutig genug, wenn er sich das nicht einmal eingestehen kann. Alec drückt sie an die Wand und droht ihr, sie zu töten, wenn sie das irgend jemandem sagen sollte. In der Krankenstation wartet Clary darauf, dass Simon aufwacht und zeichnet derweil ein Portrait von Jace. Als er sich schließlich aufsetzt, gibt sie ihm seine Brille zurück, die sie gerettet hat, doch er braucht sie plötzlich nicht mehr. Man sieht Jace an der Tür, der beobachtet, wie vertraut Clary und Simon miteinander umgehen und dann verschwindet, weil er den Anblick nicht ertragen kann. Clary bemerkt einen Vampirbiss an Simon, sagt aber nichts. Er hat Angst, sie würde ihn verlassen, weil er sie immer mehr gebraucht hat, als sie ihn, doch sie sagt, sie hätte immer nur drei Menschen geliebt, ihre Mutter, Luke und ihn. Zufrieden schläft er ein. Clary streift durchs Institut und findet Jace an einem Klavier; er spielt gut, hämmert jedoch nur noch unmelodisch auf die Tasten, als er sie sieht. Jace erklärt ihr schließlich, dass das Stück, das er gespielt hat, Dämonen enttarnen kann, da diese auf spezielle Notenkombinationen reagieren. Clary fragt nach dem goldenen Tor, das sich in der Bibliothek befindet, weil sie es für einen Tresor hält, und Jace zeigt ihr, dass es ein Portal ist, mit dem man dort hin reisen kann, wo man will. Sie will hindurch laufen, um zu ihrer Mutter zu gelangen, doch er hält sie zurück, da es zu gefährlich sei. Um ihr zu demonstrieren, wie es funktioniert, nimmt er etwas von dem Stoff, aus dem das Portal besteht, und hängt es wie eine Luftblase neben sie, dann streckt er seine Hand hindurch, die aus der Blase heraus erscheint und streichelt sie an der Wange. Nachdem er das Portal verschlossen hat, führt er sie ins Gewächshaus, um dort mit ihr ihren Geburtstag zu feiern, den er bei seiner Suche nach ihr erfahren hat. Als Geburtstagskuchen hat er einen Apfel mit einer Kerze bei sich. Als sie ihn fragt, was er früher zum Geburtstag bekommen hat, erzählt er ihr von seinem neunten Geburtstag, an dem er einen Falken von seinem Vater bekam, mit der Aufgabe, ihn abzurichten. Als Jace ihn gezähmt hatte, wollte er das seinem Vater stolz vorführen, doch dieser brach dem Vogel das Genick, um Jace stärker zu machen. Es schläft Mitternacht und im ganzen Gewächshaus erblühen die Blumen. Danach überreicht er ihr als Geschenk einen Elbenlichtstein. Erneut küssen sie sich fast, doch das Krächzen von Hodge's Raben unterbricht sie. Sie gehen die Wendeltreppe wieder hinunter, auf der sie sich gesetzt hatten, aber Clary stolpert und dann küssen sie sich. Als die Sprinkleranlage einsetzt, laufen sie lachend hinaus. In der Krankenstation erwacht Simon, ihm fällt Clarys Skizzenblock herunter und er sieht das Bild von Jace. Vor Clarys Zimmer küssen sich Clary und Jace erneut, als Simon die Tür öffnet. Jace ist plötzlich absolut zurückweisend und beleidigt sie, bevor er geht. Auch Simon ist wütend. In ihrem Zimmer zieht er sich an, um heim zu gehen. Er sagt ihr, dass er Jace hasst und Clary schon seit langem liebt, aber weiß, dass sie ihn nicht liebt. Außerdem sagt er, Jace würde sie nur benutzen, um an den Kelch zu gelangen. In der Bibliothek studiert Clary mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand ein Buch mit Runen, die sie nebenbei abzeichnet. Plötzlich bemerkt sie, dass die Tasse, die sie auf ihren Skizzenblock gestellt hat, in das Blatt eingedrungen ist und nun wie eine sehr reale Zeichnung auf dem Papier wirkt. Es gelingt ihr, die Tasse wieder aus dem Bild hervor zu holen und in diesem Moment erkennt sie, wo der Kelch der Engel sich befindet. Hodge, der sie von hinten beobachtet hat, bemerkt, dass sie wohl ihre Erinnerungen zurückerlangen würde. Sie lädt die Tasse stehen und rennt zu Jace, um ihm davon zu berichten. Er will ihr zuerst nicht zuhören und macht sich lustig darüber, dass sie ihn nur in angeblichen Notfällen holen würde. Doch als sie ihm sagt, dass sie weiß wo der Kelch ist, wird er aufmerksam. Zusammen mit Alec und Isabelle gehen sie zu dem Haus, in dem Clary gewohnt hat und während Alec und Isabelle das obere Stockwerk durchsuchen, gehen Clary und Jace in die Wohnung von Madame Dorothea. Jedoch nicht, bevor sie ihn dazu gebracht hat, alle seine Waffen - was sehr viele sind - vor der Tür zu lassen. In der oberen Wohnung beobachten Alec und Isabelle eine besondere Art von Staub, der dämonischen Bewegungen folgt und ohne dass sie es wissen, sieht man, dass er den Bewegungen von Madame Dorothea in der unteren Wohnung folgt. Clary lässt sich die Tarot-Karten geben und sucht nach der Karte mit dem Kelch, während Jace auf dem Klavier der Wahrsagerin eine Melodie spielt. Sie wird dadurch sichtlich nervös und benimmt sich merkwürdig. Clary findet schließlich die Karte, zieht den Kelch daraus hervor, und sofort verwandelt sich die Wahrsagerin in einen Dämon und greift Clary und Jace an, der jetzt keine Waffen besitzt, um sich zu verteidigen. Alec und Isabelle rennen hinunter, können jedoch nicht sofort in die Wohnung gelangen. Als sie die Tür endlich aufgebrochen haben, kann Alec den Dämon von hinten packen und befielt Clary, wegzulaufen, doch er wird von der Dämonin mit einem Stachel angegriffen und verletzt. Daraufhin verlässt Dorothea die Wohnung und verbarrikadiert die Tür, so dass die Schattenjäger nicht hinausgelangen können. Draußen trifft sie auf Simon, der sie mit einer Schaufel angreift, als er Clary panisch gegen das Fenster hämmern sieht. Die Schattenjäger kommen endlich aus der Wohnung und Jace tötet die Dämonin mit seinen Waffen, die er im Flur gelassen hat. Clary steckt den Pokal wieder in die Karte. Die beiden Jungen starren sie an und Clary fällt die Entscheidung offensichtlich schwer, doch dann stürzt sie sich schluchzend in Simons Arme. Jace ist sichtlich getroffen, aber er wird von Isabelle alarmiert, da Alec schwer verletzt ist. Im Institut mach Isabelle Clary schwere vorwürfe, da sie sie für Alecs Zustand verantwortlich macht, und auch Jace, da dieser sich durch Clary zu leichtsinnigem Verhalten hinreißen lässt und somit das Team gefährdet. Clary läuft zu Hodge und zieht vor ihm den Kelch aus der Karte. Er nimmt ihn und öffnet dann das Portal, während er sich bei ihr entschuldigt. Aus dem Portal tritt Valentin, dem Hodge den Kelch überreicht. Clary fragt ihn, wo Jocelyn ist und er zeigt ihr ihre schwebende Silhouette im Portal. Er versucht, Clary seine Motive zu erklären, während er sich in den Arm schneidet und sein Blut in den Kelch tropfen lässt, von dem Clary weiß, dass es mit Dämonenblut versucht ist. Er will, das sie davon trinkt und sagt ihr, dass sie schon vor ihrer Geburt davon getrunken hat und nur deshalb außergewöhnliche Kräfte besitzt. Sie erfährt auch, dass er ihr Vater ist. Doch Clary schappt sich den Kelch und steckt ihn wieder in die Karte, bevor sie durch das Portal flieht. In der Krankenstation spüren Isabelle und Jace die Vibration, nachdem Clary hindurchgeganegn ist und er läuft zur Bibliothek. Clary landet völlig durchnässt auf der Straße und sieht ein kleines Mädchen auf sich zukommen, das plötzlich von einem Werwolf in ein Schaufenster geschleudert wird. Stille, dann zieht ein Mann sich an und Luke tritt aus den Splittern hervor. Er tötet den Dämon und versucht sich dann Clary zu erklären. Sie ist vollkommen aufgelöst, aber er kann sie beruhigen und in seinen Laden bringen. In der Bibliothek will Hodge, dass Valentin seinen Teil des Deals erfüllt, doch dieser weigert sich, da der Kelch wieder in der Karte ist. Während des Gesprächs rammt er scheinbar wahllos Speere in den Boden. Man erfährt, dass er sich gezwungen sieht, ein Ritual zu vollziehen, da seine Pläne durch Clary vereitelt wurden. Hodge sagt, dass sie zurückkommen würde, da es im Institut jemanden gibt, den sie genauso sehr will wie ihre Mutter; er sagt auch, dass Valentin seinen beiden Kindern das Herz brechen würde. Die Kamera fährt nach oben und man erkennt ein Pentagramm, das durch Valentins Speere entstanden ist. Draußen steigt eine riesige Feuersäule zum Himmel. Isabelle wundert sich, wo Hodge bleibt, da sie Alec allein nicht heilen kann und plötzlich steht Magnus Bane an Alecs Bett, dem Hodge eine Nachricht geschickt hat. Durch New York fliegen tausende Dämonen, die von Valentin gerufen wurden. Dieser befielt ihnen, das Institut abzuriegeln. Jace kommt in die Bibliothek und will das Pentagramm zerstören, doch Valentin hält ihn auf und nennt ihn bei seinem richtigen Namen, Jonathan. Luke erklärt Clary, dass Valentin für tot gehalten werden wollte und deshalb sein Haus und seine Familie niederbrannte. Dadurch erfährt Clary, dass sie einen Bruder hat. In der Bibliothek zeigt Valentin Jace die Wahrheit, um ihm zu beweisen, dass er sein Vater ist, da auch Jace eine Blockade in seinem Verstand hat, weshalb er sich nicht an Valentin erinnern kann. Aber auch Jace Siegelring mit dem sternförmigen Muster und dem Buchstaben, den er für ein W hielt und der ein M ist, beweisen es. Im Keller finden Simon und Isabelle Clarys Mutter, die bewusstlos über einem Grab schwebt. Sie ist im Institut. Sie rufen sofort Clary an und danach informiert Luke seine Werwolf-Gefährten, um ihnen im Kampf beizustehen. Im Keller allein gelassen muss Simon beobachten, wie die Männer, die Jocelyn entführt haben, hinzukommen. Isabelle, die nach Alec sehen wollte, erfährt von Magnus, dass dieser durchkommen wird, und dass das Institut angegriffen wird. Sie rennt zurück zu Simon und die beiden werden von immer mehr Dämonen angegriffen. Sie treffen auf Clary und Luke. Die Dämonen drängen sie in einen Raum zurück, aus dem sie nicht fliehen können. Sie schweben in Lebensgefahr und plötzlich hat Clary einen Einfall. Sie zieht Isabelles Stele und ziechnet sich eine Rune auf die Handfläche. Als sie sie gegen die Dämonen wendet, erstarren diese. Isabelle erklärt, dass es keine Rune ist, die sie jemals gesehen hat. Sie können fliehen, haben aber nicht viel Zeit. In der Bibliothek sitzt Valentin vor der bewusstlosen Jocelyn. Clary greift ihn an und hält ihm ein Messer an der Kehle, um ihn von ihrer Mutter fernzuhalten, doch Jace nimmt ihr die Waffe ab. Von Valentin erfährt Clary, dass sie und Jace Geschwister sind, aber sie will es nicht glauben. Doch als er sagt, dass Jace richtiger Name Jonathan Christopher ist, erinnert sie sich an das Kästchen mit den Initialen JC und bricht in Tränen aus. Auf dem Dacht beginnt Isabelle, die Dämonen mit einem Flammenwerfer zu bekämpfen. Valentin versucht, Clary dazu zu bringen, den Kelch wieder aus der Karte zu ziehen, doch er wird gewalttätig, als sie es nicht sofort tut. Jace kann das nicht ertragen, und zieht einen Speer aus dem Pentagramm, woraufhin der Dämonenstrom versiegt. Valentin schleudert Clary weg und beginnt einen Kampf mit Jace. Da er viel erfahrener ist, kann er dem Jungen die Waffe abnehmen und steckt sie wieder an ihre ursprüngliche Stelle; die Feuersäule erhebt sich wieder. Luke tötet einen der Männer, die Jocelyn entführt haben. Der andere ist auf dem Dach und greift Simon an, aber Magnus Bane kommt hinzu und hilft ihm. Er schickt Isabelle und Simon zu den anderen und bekämpft selbst die Dämonen. In der Bibliothek ist Valentin kurz davor, Jace aufzuspielen, als Clary droht, den Kelch der Engel durch das Portal fallen zu lassen, so dass Valentin ihn nicht mehr erreichen kann. Er lässt Jace los und bittet sie, es für ihn als ihren Vater zu tun. Er verspricht ihr, dass sie ihn niemals wiedersehen muss, wenn er ihr den Kelch gibt, und sie überreicht ihm das Gefäß. Dann schubst sie ihn durch das Portal. Jace kann endlich das Pentagramm zerstören und beide starren sich an, als Valentin durch das Portal nach Clary greift. Sie reißt Jace seine Stele aus der Hand und rammt sie in die Oberfläche, woraufhin das Portal zu Eis erstarrt und explodiert. Als Clary und Jace sich wieder aufrichten, schneit es in der Bibliothek. Das Portal ist verschwunden. Clary geht zu ihrer Mutter, die immer noch bewusstlos ist. Sie sagt ihr, dass sie ihr vergibt und zeigt ihr die echte Karte mit dem echten Kelch der Engel. Man sieht, wie Jocelyn einen Finger bewegt, als hätte sie verstanden. Einige Zeit später besucht Simon Clarys Mutter im Krankenhaus, wo sie im Koma liegt. Clary sagt, es würde sich nichts ändern. Simon nimmt sie in den Arm und sagt, sie solle sich schlafen legen. Clary fährt mit dem Taxi heim und beginnt, die Wohnung aufzuräumen, die immer noch verwüstet ist. Dann kommt sie auf die Idee, es mit eioner Rune zu versuchen, die sie auch zeichnet. Danach kann sie mit einer Handbewegung alles an seinen Platz zurückkehren lassen. Jace fährt mit dem Motorrad vor. Er sagt ihr, dass es für ihn genauso schwer ist wie für sie, und dass er sie braucht. Dann geht er. Clary läuft ihm nach und findet ihn vor dem Haus, wo er auf sie wartet. Sie besteigen das Motorrad und Clary fragt ihn, wie sie jetzt die Welt betrachten soll, wo doch alles anders ist. Aber er sagt ihr, dass alles gleich geblieben ist und nur sie sich verändert hat. Gemeinsam fahren sie davon. Unterschiede zur Buchvorlage Die Ereignisse im Film wurden aufgrund der Fülle im Roman gerafft, und gekürzt, allerdings unterscheidet sich die Handlung des Films nicht nur geringfügig, sondern sehr extrem von der Buchvorlage. Hier die wichtigsten Unterschiede bzw. Filmfehler: *Es gab kein besonderes Zeichen, durch das Clary merkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt. *Im Buch kennt Clary den Club Pandemonium und geht dort öfter Hin, im Film fällt er ihr zufällig auf. Der Dämon im Pandemonium wird nie auf Clary aufmerksam, sie erhofft es sich nur. Die Schattenjäger töten den Dämon nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit, sondern in einem Lagerraum. Clary verschweigt, dass sie etwas gesehen hat, was andere nicht sehen konnten, und tut, als hätte sie sich geirrt. *Jocelyn will nicht nur mit Clary feiern, sondern mit ihr mehrere Wochen lang aus der Stadt verschwinden. Es gibt keine Kampfszene zwischen Jocelyn und ihren Entführern und man erfährt erst in einem späteren Band, dass sie sich selbst mit einem Mittel ins Koma gebracht hat. Der Dämon in der Wohnung ist von Anfang an ein Dämon. Clary kann ihn selbst töten, die Wunde lässt sie aber sofort in Ohnmacht fallen *Madame Dorothea ist eine viel ältere, weiße Irdische, die von einer Hexe aufgezogen wurde. Madame Dorothea liest nur in ihrem Teesatz und legt Clary die Karten. Die Stillen Brüder entdecken die Blockade. *Die Wohnung der Frays wird zwischenzeitlich vollkommen leergeräumt, als seien sie ausgezogen. Clary und Jace treffen dort nur auf Forsaken. *Luke wird nicht von den Männern gefangen gehalten und geschlagen, die ihn nach dem Kelch fragen, sondern kennt sie, ist ihnen nur nicht freundlich gesinnt; Clary und Jace belauschen das Gespräch vollkommen unbemerkt. Jace erkennt in den Männern die Mörder seines Vaters, nicht Handlanger Valentins. *Jocelyn hat Clary alle zwei Jahre immer um die gleiche Zeit zu Magnus gebracht, nicht einmal im Jahr. Außerdem benutzte er kein Symbol, um anzuzeigen, wann der Zauber schwächer wird. Niemand schüttet Simon etwas ins Getränk, um ihn zu entführen. Er trinkt freiwillig ein Feen-Getränk und verwandelt sich in eine Ratte, woraufhin er später verwechselt und von einem Vampir mitgenommen wird. Isabelle ist weitaus unbesorgter darüber, dass er weg ist, und es ist Clary, die erst darauf besteht, ihn zurückzuholen. Clary und Jace gehen allein ins Hotel Dumort. Die Vampire haben kein Interesse an Clary und greifen sie nur an, weil sie und Jace in ihr Territorium eingedrungen sind. *Alec bedroht Clary nicht, um sie davon abzuhalten, das Geheimnis seiner Homosexualität und seiner Liebe zu Jace preiszugeben, sondern weil sie sagt, er wäre schwach und hätte noch nie einen Dämon getötet, was sie von Jace weiß. *Simon wurde nicht von einem Vampir gebissen. *Das Portal befindet sich nicht im Institut, sondern es gibt eines in Madame Dorotheas Wohnung und eines in Renwicks Ruine. *Als Clary den Kelch der Engel aus der Karte zieht, zerfällt diese sofort zu Asche. *Bei dem Dämon in Dorothea handelt es sich um den Dämonenfürsten Abbadon. Simon tötet ihn, indem er ein Fenster zerschießt, damit der Dämon durch Sonnenlicht stirbt. *Der Endkampf findet nicht im Institut statt, sondern in Renwicks Ruine. Clary geht mit den Werwölfen allein dort hin, niemand von den Schattenjägern ist bei ihr. Jocelyn wird dort gefangen gehalten. *Jace erkennt Valentin sofort als seinen Vater, da sie zehn Jahre zusammen gelebt haben. Clary muss ihn erst mühsam überzeugen, dass Valentin böse ist, als dieser Luke töten will. *Valentin zerstört das Portal bei Renwick, nachdem er freiwillig hindurch geht und es dann wie einen Spiegel zerschlägt. Kategorie:Film Kategorie:City of Bones